granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SSR Characters List
I think I mentioned this before but it would be nice if there was a way of noting whether or not a person has a 5* MLB availible Also is there going to be a seperate list for holiday ssrs? -SSweeper :Might plop an indicator for all known 5-star ones and put a note on top of the page, before the table. If I have time I'll get the cropped image assets for the holiday versions and add them to the list. ReverseG (talk) 17:57, 8 February 2016 (CST) Looks like we're still missing a few characters here. Reorganizing the character list Would it be ok if I split this in more categories (like GW and limited) and remove dupes? --Nsbld (talk) 21:32, 28 July 2016 (UTC) Fine with me! --Myskaros (talk) 22:36, 28 July 2016 (UTC) Ok! I'm working in a sanbox for now --Nsbld (talk) 23:19, 28 July 2016 (UTC) imho Changing from text to images for all element/type/race/weapons makes it look real bad Hp78 (talk) 05:17, 30 July 2016 (UTC) : Actually, I was thinking to change it back to text. If anyone else doesn't like the images, I'll replace them with text links --Nsbld (talk) 16:49, 30 July 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not keen on them as is. Try reducing the size of the images and see how it looks. Their current size detracts from everything else. At minimum, images element should stay in some form since color coding helps out a lot visually. Adlai (talk) 20:58, 30 July 2016 (UTC) : I think the images look fine, but I also don't particularly care either way. --Myskaros (talk) 16:56, 30 July 2016 (UTC) I tried shrinking the images. 50% was too small, it's currently at 75%. --Myskaros (talk) 22:18, 30 July 2016 (UTC) :Great! Looks a lot better since the images closely match the default font size. Adlai (talk) 05:18, 3 August 2016 (UTC) :Looks great now! I'll do the same for SR and R character lists when I have some free time. --Nsbld (talk) 09:50, 5 August 2016 (UTC) Character List Images I really wish there was a built in commenting system or something. Anyway, I was thinking about changing all the pictures in the character lists to using the profile picture instead of a super-tiny full picture. For example, this type: ...instead of... Thoughts? --Myskaros (talk) 08:10, 3 August 2016 (UTC) :My opinion is that I think the current usage of full profile pictures is preferable. My reasoning is that I find character silhouettes just as an important identifier as their face. When I look at VibratingSheep's tier lists, I find it somewhat difficult to find a specific character since I'm still a relatively new player. I hadn't memorized all the character faces yet since each char has a minimum of two art pieces (also consider that we're dealing with anime faces, thus a lot of "sameness"). Although the profile pic may look aesthetically better, the character list is meant to be an index for finding a specific character's info quickly. Basically, keep full profile pics because it helps newbies (like how I was). --Adlai (talk) 10:34, 3 August 2016 (UTC) SSR List up-to-date As of Sept. 10th 2016, all existing SSR characters in the game have their own article in this wiki. --Adlai (talk) 18:29, 10 September 2016 (UTC) Wonderful work! Much appreciated! --Myskaros (talk) 19:46, 10 September 2016 (UTC)